carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Oxenberg
Catherine Oxenberg was born on September 22, 1961 in New York City, as the eldest daughter of Howard Oxenberg and of his first wife H.R.H. Princess Jelisaveta of Serbia. Her maternal grandmother was Princess Olga of Greece and Denmark, a legendary beauty and the sister of Princess Marina, who married the Duke of Kent (uncle of Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom), and also a first cousin of the Duke of Edinburgh (husband of Queen Elizabeth II). Known as Kitty to her family, she was educated at St. Paul's School and Harvard. Oxenberg's acting career took off after landing her first audition as Princess Diana in CBS TV's "Royal Romance of Charles and Diana." The talent agency ICM immediately signed her, and she was soon personally cast by Aaron Spelling in his hit ABC TV series "[[:category:Dynasty|Dynasty]". She went on to star in various television miniseries and movies including "Still Crazy Like a Fox,""Swimsuit" and "Trenchcoat in Paradise ." She hosted "Saturday Night Live" with Paul Simon and then took time off to complete a two-year Meisner training course with Joanne Baron. She was subsequently cast in a remake of "Roman Holiday" and the FOX TV pilot, "K-9000." For her feature film debut she starred opposite Hugh Grant in Ken Russell's lair of the White Worm." Next, she starred in two mini-series, "Bony" and :Ring of Scorpio:, for paramount and the BBC. After taking time off to have a baby, she resurrected her role as Princess Diana, in "Charles and Diana; A Palace Divided". Oxenberg then starred in CBS TV's "Treacherous Beauties" and the syndicated series "Acapulco Heat". She again took time off to complete comedy improvisation with the Groundling's Theater. Oxenberg then starred with Jon Voight in Dom DeLuise's "Boys Will Be Boys," "Arthur's Quest," "Time Served" with Jeff Fahey and Louise Fletcher, Sidney Furie's "The Collectors" And "Catch Me If You Can" with Tim Matheson. In 1999, she starred in the highest grossing independent film of the year, "The Omega Code" with Michael York. The following year Oxenberg filmed "Sanctimony" with Michael Pare and her husband, Casper Van Dien, for Regent Entertainment followed by "The Flying Dutchman" with Rod Steiger and Eric Roberts and "perilous" with Bruce Boxleitner. Then she took a break to have two more children and most recently completed "Premonition" for the Sci-fi channel. Her latest project is a reality TV series called "I Married A Princess" (2005). Her first marriage was to the producer Robert Evans, in Beverly Hills, California on July 12, 1998, but the marriage was annulled nine days later. She then married in Las Vegas on May 8, 1999, the actor Casper Van Dien. They divorced in 2015. She is the mother of India Riven Oxenberg, (b. 7th June, 1991), whose father has never been publicly identified, and of two children with Van Dien: Maya (b. September 20, 2001) and Celeste Alma (b. October 3, 2003). She is a strong advocate for womens' issues and is passionate in her desire to improve the conditions of women who live in suppressive cultures. Category:Actor profiles